1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to charging devices, and particularly, to a charging device with a light energy charging mode and an electricity charging mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable electronic device, such as a mobile phone, generally has a battery to supply electricity. After a user uses the mobile phone for a period of time, the battery is exhausted, and then the user needs to recharge the battery. However, the battery is usually charged in the case of a fixed power charger only, which thereby causes great inconvenience to prolonged outdoor operations of the portable electronic device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.